


Meditations on the Wait

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [19]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: She doesn’t understand, not really. Maybe that is for the best. She will, one day – and until then, he will make some choices for her.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Meditations on the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



Thaos keeps stroking Nona’s hair softly long after she falls asleep. She doesn’t understand, not really. Maybe that is for the best. She will, one day – and until then, he will make some choices for her.

She’s impatient – but that is just because she is eager for them to be together, to help in any way she can – and right now that is simply by being at his side. He would think it endearing, if he was still able to see things this way. But even now, he can appreciate that.

Waiting is not really his wish. She trusts him, and he trusts her, too – there is nothing more to wait for. Her feelings are strong enough that he would be able to find a moment of oblivion in her arms. But even that would not make things better – there is no force in the world which could accomplish that.

Even her soul, bright with faith, only has enough light to help him remain strong enough to go through this trial, nothing else. That is why he waits. Because a moment of peace when they fall asleep together is enough, already as much help as she can provide.

For her devotion, she deserves something in return. That is right. That is _just_. He has seen her happy memories – it doesn’t take that much effort to create something similar. Only some attention to detail and waiting for the right circumstances.

He will not be everything she wants. But he can offer her a promise, and some happy memories. From one follower of Woedica to another, that is perhaps the greatest gift.

Nona doesn’t understand that fully. Maybe she won’t for a while – months, years. Perhaps not until death will part them. But at some point she will, and she will remember.


End file.
